new life
by Namika-Chan
Summary: A new family came in to town. It looks like they are hiding something. They seem nice. It plays in High school btw. I rated it T. just to be sure. A lot of inazuma japan and Teikoku Gakuen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Since I got a little stuck with the last story I decided to write another one.**

**This is about inazuma eleven in High school. There are characters form Teikoku Gakuen and Raimon in it. **

**Enjoy**

I sighed as I stood in front of the new school I transferred to. Tomorrow I will be in my new class and hopefully making new friends. I sighed again and walked away. My long strait caramel colored hair waved in the tiny breeze. It was a new year and I was now a first year student at Raimon High. It was Sunday so I walked in my casual clothes. I was wearing a white jeans, dark blue boots, a purple top and a gray denim jacket.

I walked with my head phones in past the school until I came at a riverbank. I saw a couple of boys playing soccer. It didn't surprise me that they were playing soccer here since they won the FFI.

I smiled and walked further. One guy shot the ball but it didn't go in to the goal. No it came strait at me. The only thing I could think of, was to kick the ball back. It landed in the goal.

'Sorry! Are you okay?' shouted a guy with pink hair who I remembered as Tsunami.

'Yeah, I'm okay!' I said as I walked down to the soccer field.

'Wow! That was just amazing!' Said the goal keeper Endou. 'Do you play soccer?'

I chuckled at his amazed eyes and his face full of hope. It reminded me of a dog who was expecting a cookie.

'I did, in the past but I stopped 1 year ago.' I said a little sad. But I needed to stop.

'Ehhh? Why?' He asked. The expression on his face changed to that from a dog who was being punished. I chuckled again.

'I had to drop a sport because I did more sports than only soccer.' I lied. They don't have to know the real reason why I stopped. It is true that I do more than just one sport, but it isn't the reason I stopped.

'Do you mind playing soccer with us? Then we can have a soccer match.' Asked a boy with spiky blue hair. I believe his name was Toramaru. He looked younger than all the others. Maybe still in middle school?

'Why? It was probably just a coincidence that she shot the ball in the goal.' said a guy who was sitting at the bench next to 3 girls like he was sleeping. Just hearing his voice I knew it was. Fudou.

'I would love that, but I can't. I have a lot to do today.' I ignored Fudou and answered Toramaru. I got nothing to do. I felt bad for lying to them. They didn't deserve that.

Both Endou and Toramaru looked a little sad and I felt sad as well but I didn't let them know. However a boy with platinum blond hair and dark brown eyes who I recognized as Gouenji, looked at me intensively. Maybe that was because he recognized me?

'So I'll be going now.' I said a little nervous because of Gouenji. 'Bye, see you later!'

'Bye!' Everyone shouted back.

(later)

I opened the door of my house. I took of my shoes and walked to the kitchen.

There was no one home. There was almost never someone home. Mum and dad worked over seas and sometimes they came home, but for a very short time. My sister already moved out and visited only with birthdays and Christmas. I also had an older brother but he stayed at a friends house. He will be coming home later tonight. I opened one of the kitchen cabinets and grabbed my favorite purple mug. I sighed. I love purple, everything in my room is purple. I even got purple eyes, the same color as my mom her eyes.

I looked in the kitchen if there was any more of my favorite thee: forest fruits.

'Crap, no more thee... I can put lemonade it this mug...' I said thoughtful.

While I was thinking, the doorbell rang. I snapped back from my thoughts and walked to the door, still holding my purple mug. I opened the door and my brother was standing in front of me. My twin in a matter of fact. He has the same eye color but he has curly blond hair.

All his clothes were shattered and his hair was all messy. And above all he had a black eye?

'Hey little sis.' He said like nothing happened.

'What happened to you? You look like you fell in to nettles or something. And why didn't you use your key? Did you lost it? Mum is going to be furious! And how did you get a black eye?' I shouted as I let him in.

All he did was listening to me with patient. Waiting until the shouting was over.

'Done? He asked when I thought I was finished.

'I think so.' I said out of breath.

'So I was out with my friends, and we got a little drunk.' He started a little uncomfortable

'Oh boy, here we go...'

'We were thrown out of the pub because we were picking a fight with other guests.' he said while avoiding my eyes. 'I think I lost my keys in the pub. But I'm not sure.'

'You are such an idiot. You are going to get your keys back tomorrow.' I said calmly. 'But first you are going take a shower and I will make us something.' I said while walking to the kitchen to make something.

'Alright, you sound like mum if you talk like that.'

'I have to. You make it hard for me to act like a teenager.' I said laughing.

'Yeah right. Like you are the easiest to handle.' he said while walking upstairs.

**So this is the end of my second story. This is actually better than my first but not completely perfect. This is actually the story I was planning to write in my first story. But this is even better!**

**Please comment for any tips! You can also comment if you like it of course! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone  
****So I did a lot of thinking about this chapter and I finally thought of something! Yay for me!  
****I still don't own inazuma eleven or its characters. But I do own my OC and the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Oi! Wake up you lazy fool! We are almost to late!' I shouted as I opened the door to my brother's door. I hate Monday's. It's the day that you think: Oh boy, another week full of homework. But this time I was actually exited to go to school.

My brother was still sleeping while his alarm was ringing. So the first thing that came up to me was hitting him with a newspaper just to make sure he woke up.

'Au! What was that for!?'

'Nothing... except we are almost to late for school!' I shouted. It's always been like this. He sleeps, I wake him up, we are arguing and coming to late at school. I'm getting sick of it.

I walked out of his room to mine and I got dressed in my new high school uniform. The uniform had a dark red blazer with their school emblem on it, a white skirt, a white shirt, black shoes and dark red knee stockings. On the exact same time I walked out of the room, he walked out his room. We rushed to the door and he almost fell down the stairs.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've never seen someone look like that!' I was almost out of breath. The face that he made was priceless.

He glanced at me and wanted to hit me but I dodged it with ease. I wanted to run out the door but fell and rolled over. This time it was my brother's turn to laugh at me.

We walked down the street to school.  
Once we came at school. I noticed that some girls were looking at my brother. And I could understand it. I mean look at him: tall, quite handsome, smart and good at P. E. And his short blond curly hair made him kind of cute.

'Hi. You two are new, right?' Asked a girl with curly chestnut red hair.

'Hi. That's right, we are new. My name is Kyono Sayaka and this is my twin brother Kyono Rai. Nice to meed you.'

'Twin? But you do not resemble each other. My name is Raimon Natsumi. I will show you to your classrooms. You two will not be in the same class. I'm sorry for that. Natsumi said.

'Haha, you're not the first one who said that. We know that we are not in the same class. But it doesn't matter.' I said friendly, trying to make a new friend.

She walked with us to our classrooms. The school was quite large in comparison with my old school. First my classroom because it was the nearest classroom.

'Alright, this is your class. Have fun.' She said smiling.

'Thank you. Oh and Rai? Don't steal a girl from some guy, okay?' I said laughing knowing that he didn't know what I was talking about.

'What are you talking about? I never do that!' And together with Natsumi he walked to his classroom. Natsumi laughed at his reaction. He's so dence.

I looked at them until they turned around the corner and I walked into the classroom with a satisfied smile.

'Ah, here you are. Okay everyone meed your new classmate.' The teacher said.

'Hi, my name is Kyono Sayaka. Nice to meed you all. I hope we can be friends.'

'Hey, it's you from yesterday!' shouted Endou happily. 'I didn't know you entered school here.'

'Great you know each other. So you don't have a problem with showing miss Kyono the school, right?' said the teacher. 'There is your seat, next to Kino Aki.'

'Sure I would love that. And after that you can meet all my friends.' He said happily and I chuckled.

She waved and smiled as I walked to the empty seat. She was also at the training yesterday. She looked very nice. I hope we can be friends.

'Hi, my name is Kino Aki. I hope we can be friends.'She said with a sweet smile.

'Hi, I hope so too.'

**(after class)**

'So , Kyono come on I'll show you the whole school!' Endou said as he pulled my arm and dragged me to the hallway.

I turned around to see Aki smiling she shrugged her shoulders. I gave in and together he showed me all the classrooms, all the clubrooms and the canteen. At last he showed me the soccer club.

The soccer club room was huge! The building itself had the same color as the school. Inside the building were several rooms. It had a private shower room, a locker room and a meeting room with light blue sofas. It even had a kitchen to prepare food. They also had an inside soccer field.

'This was the whole school. Do you like it?' He asked. 'The look on your face says that you like it.'

I was so shocked by how big the school was that I forgot to speak, smile and even blink. At the end of the tour my eyes were so dry that I almost cried. Almost. I stood in front of the soccer building with my eyes wide open and my jaw almost hid the ground.

'Come on in. I'll introduce you to everyone.' Endou grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside the building.

Everyone was already inside. I saw a couple of familiar faces. Like: Aki, Tsunami, Fudou, Kidou. But I didn't see the platinum blond boy. Maybe he was still in class.

'Hi everyone, this is Kyono Sayaka. I was asked to show her the school. So this are...' He started but I finally found voice back.

'I know who you are. I saw every match of Raimon eleven and Inazuma Japan. So I know your names.' I said. Everyone was looking at me like I was an idiotic fangirl and it made me giggle a bit.

'I even followed the career of Teikoku Gakuen for 3 years.' I said smiling while looking at some ex players from Teikoku: Sakuma, Kidou and Genda.

'And this is the soccer club house. So quite big, don't you think? We heard a voice from outside and a door opened. It was Natsumi with my brother. So she had to show him the school. When I saw his face I couldn't hold my laugh any longer. His face was as shocked as mine just a minute ago.

'Hey, who is this?' Asked Endou.

'That is my brother Rai. We are twins.' I said as I chuckled a bit. Everybody looked at us and I could tell from their faces that they didn't believe me. 'Let me guess, you don't believe me?'

'Ehh...' Was the answer we got. Rai and I were looking at each other.

'We know, we know. We don't resemble each other.' We said sarcastically.

'So, did you two choose a club to join?' Asked a boy with very short pink hair. His name was Sameoka if I remember correctly.

'No not yet but I was thinking about joining the...' Sai started but I cut him of and glanced at him.

'Athletics club?' he continued. I nodded. Great he almost joined the soccer club. He almost gave our secret away.

'The athletics club is great. I joined that club when I was in middle school.' Said a boy with long blue hair. I know him. His name is Kazemaru right?

'And I was thinking about joining the music club or the art club. Depends on what kind of music instruments they have.' I said thoughtfully.

'So you like classic music? I didn't thought that. What instruments can you play? Violin, piano? Fudou said half sleeping.

'panpipe, saxophone, winch, flute, marimba.' I continued counting how many instruments I can play. They were all looking at me like I was crazy.

'Eh, well, this school has an extensive collection of instruments. Maybe they have some of them. And if they don't have them you can bring them.' Told Kidou.

'Really? Then I am going to join the music club!' See you later guys! I shouted back as I ran out of the soccer club house.

Lucky. Now the only thing I have to do is stay away from them. I thought as I ran to the music club.

* * *

**So everyone this is it for the moment. I hoped you liked it.  
****If you have any tips/tricks or what so ever then please just say it :)**

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, so I'm back. Muhahahaha, and this time with another chapter(surprise)!  
****Ok first of all: I don't own the inazuma characters or the songs in this chapter I use this time but I do own my OC's and the plot(I hope). I don't own that much so please don't steal ;)**

* * *

Endou's Pov

So here we are finally training. I was in my usually spot as the goal keeper. We were having a friendly match: Me, Fudou , Fubuki, Tsunami, Midorikawa. Against: Genda, Kidou, Kabeyama, Kazemaru and Sakuma. We have other members but three of them are injured and Gouenji isn't here yet. Such a pain... I actually hoped to stop one of his shots...

Fudou and Fubuki were moving forward as Kidou and Sakuma tried to stop them. It looked quite awesome. "Yes, that's how it supposed to look!" I encouraged them.

"Kabeyama, Kazemaru, Defend!" Kidou shouted as he tried to catch up with Fudou and Fubuki.

"Hai!"

I love those days when we don't have to worry about anything else. Fudou passed to Midorikawa who passed skillfully to Fubuki. "Yes, very good! Now, keep that up and score!" They were doing great. Even after FFI had end, nobody held back at the training.

Fubuki shot. "Yes go in!" But Genda was also better then when we last met. He caught the ball, but not with ease.

"Great save Genda!" Shouted Kidou to his team mate who was smiling a little.

He threw the ball to Kabeyama who passed to Sakuma.

The game went on for half an hour.

Kyono's Pov

I was looking for the music club as I ran into Gouenji who was I suppose heading to the soccer club. "Hey Gouenji, heading to the soccer club?" Then another thought came into my mind I got a little nervous. _He don't want to talk to me about that right? Shit, I don't want that now. I had to take a different route.._ I thought.

"Yeah, but I also want to talk to you about something. Can we talk somewhere silent?" He asked with a serious voice and eyes. Damn, those eyes creep me out if they look like that. It's like they can see right into my thoughts and secrets. I got a little uncomfortable when I looked at him. A few girls who were passing by chuckled a little and started to whisper. _No, it isn't like that. Yay, it's my first day and I already cause rumors about me. What a pain..._

"Uhm, alright. I think.."

We walked to the back side of the storage room and I tried to act like nothing is on my mind. But it didn't work out that well.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked with my voice a little shaky. I hoped he didn't hear it.

"You are one of the Elite soccer Players. There are only 15 of them all over the world right? What are you doing here. Japan doesn't have a Elite player yet."

"Always so straight to the point Gouenji. Yes I am an Elite Player and yes Japan doesn't have one. I am from Canada. But we have a little problem with... people, so we had to move away. And my dad thought: you know what? Let's move to Europe." I silent a bit, waiting if he had something to say. But he didn't say a thing, so I continued. "But the government noticed we wanted to move away and didn't let us because they didn't have an Elite Player anymore, so we had to move in secret. If the government let us go, the media would notice that, and then those people with whom we have problems. Would go after us." I felt relieved that I could talk to someone about it.

Goenji had been silent the whole time and I moved a little. _He's staring. Why is he staring at me? What did I do? Would he tell anyone? The media, the government? Please talk..._

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. But I have one question." He said still serious. I looked quite surprised. It was like he could read my mind. Wait, he can't right? "Who is chasing you?" I was shocked at first but looked serious again. Gouenji looked surprised by my reaction but then he looked serious again.

"If I knew I would tell you but the only thing we got these past few months were threatening letters and suspicious accidents like almost getting hit by cars, car brakes broken, burglaries and that kind of stuff." My voice faded away. Gouenji was still looking at me but with milder eyes eyes this time. "I stopped playing soccer because that would cause us more problems. They wanted me to stop I think." I said quickly before he could ask anything about it.

"So you are okay with that? Never playing soccer again just because someone doesn't want you to play soccer? He sounded a little irritated and I raised my eye brows by his questions. "Think about it. We are done talking for now." He walked past me and I stood there like frozen. Unable to walk, talk or blink.

I walked from the back side of the storage to the school on my way to the music club. I was still over thinking what he said: So you are okay with that? Never playing soccer again just because someone doesn't want you to play soccer? No I was not, I wanted to play soccer again but those people... and my family... I want them to be save... I didn't notice that someone was calling my name until the person laid a hand on my shoulder. I jumped up and turned around. Natsumi was standing before me and she laughed a little as she saw my face.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be by your club? And you were walking like a zombie or something." She asked in her usually kind voice. I thought it was Gouenji again but that would be impossible since he was heading to the soccer club right now.

"Huh? Oh hey Natsumi. Yeah I should be but I kinda lost my way. I was hoping to go to the music club. Endou isn't that good in showing someone the school. It went a little fast. And I was thinking about something. Nothing important" I didn't want to lie. It was very important what I was thinking about. Oh well, if I want to talk to someone about it, I could talk to Gouenji since he knows what's going on.

"Oh okay. I shall show you the club. It isn't far. You were on the right way." Natsumi smiled and walked with me to the club. We started to talk about school and friends and she told me that Rai had made a lot of friends. She also told me that she heard some girls talk about him. _Of course. Everywhere he goes, he attracts girls. _

When we came to the clubs door we said bye. She walked towards the soccer club and I walked into the room. The first thing that happened? Well everyone went silent. Great, now I'm in the middle. I don't want that. "Hey, I would like to attend this club. Can I? I asked a little shy because everyone was looking at me.

"Oh you are the new kid right, yes? Well to attend this club we have a few conditions, yes. First: you need to play a music instrument. Second: you have to be nice to these kids and last: don't come late, yes." The person that talked to was probably the teacher.

She was a little weird. She had a long face, her dark blue hair was in two knots beside his head. Her had big red glasses, a blue scarf, red and black striped trousers, a white shirt with the word KISS spelled, _the name of that rock group I hope, _but I liked her shoes: probably boots with a heel, black.

"Eh, yes. I play a couple of instruments but I can play piano and violin best." I said a little taken back from her weird appearance. "I almost never come late, and that I'm nice you can decide by yourself." I said carefully.

"Oh, I like your attitude, yes. What's your name, yes? But lets see what you can do, yes. Piano and Violin, yes? Please play on the piano: Fur Elise and the Turkish _March,_ yes?_"_ She looked very nice but, _what's with her saying yes after every sentence? _I wondered but decided to let it be.

"My name is Kyono Sayaka." I said and I took place on the piano stool and started playing what she said. When I played a little fur Elise some kids ran out of the room. After I finished fur Elise, I started playing Turkish March. Both from Mozart. More kids ran out of the classroom.

Gouenji's Pov

I was quite surprised that she told me everything she knew, but I shouldn't butt in further.

When I came at the soccer club I changed into my soccer uniform and headed to the field.

"Yo Gouenji. Were where you? You almost missed the game!" Endou shouted happily to me. I smiled and shouted an apology and ran into the field. I changed from position with Sakuma who wanted to rest and drink a little. "Come on hurry up I want to stop that shot of yours!" I sighed.

Were were playing for like half an hour before we rested a little. At that moment a member from the music club ran towards us happily shouting.

"Hey listen up! We have a new girl in our club and she is amazing. She can play the piano very well and she said that she can also play violin. When our teacher Nanamika-san said what she had to play she played it without thinking for a moment and without any flaws. Really amazing! You have to watch this!" She sounded like she won a game.

"Oh you are talking about Kyono. Yes she said could play piano and violin." Endou explained. "You know. Why not go and take a look?"

We walked to the music club not knowing what to expect. In the hallway we saw a lot of kids looking through the windows and the door. When we got closer we saw Kyono sitting behind the piano and more kids in the classroom. The teacher said something and Kyone left her place behind the piano and walked towards a violin that was standing on the stage. Nanamika-san said what she had to play and she played it.

"Eine kleine nachtmusik" whispered Kidou. "Very hard to play. It took a very long time to learn that, I think. And without any flaws indeed." Kidou was impressed, I could see that. But he wasn't the only one: everyone didn't dare to make a sound. But then, a boy stood up and walked towards Kyono.

"You, are good, indeed. But everyone here in school knows that I'm the best. I'm not giving away the position of the best musician. Just so you know." He talked loud enough so that even we could hear him clearly. He was indeed a famous musician here at school but she didn't look afraid or intimidated. She looked rather normal, with a neutral expression.

"Oh, I'm not planning on taking your spot away or something. I just like to play music. But if you want that I'm going to exaggerate you just have to ask." The boy who was known as Subaru Akeno walked over the piano and started to play. Apparently she knew what he was playing and started to play on the violin. After a few seconds someone shouted.

"Fairy Tail Theme!" Megane shouted. Everyone started to listen carefully and indeed it was that theme. I know it because my sister watch it sometimes. I always wondered why she liked that. But they just played faster and faster until Subaru gave up. It took a while before Tsunami started to clap and after a second everyone started clapping. Subaru stood up and walked towards Kyono. They shake hands and the clapping went louder.

"Oh welcome to the club miss Kyono, Yes!" Nanamika-san sounded very happy and so was everyone else. Kyono looked very happy and she bowed down, stood strait and pushed Subaru down for another one.

* * *

**Okay everyone, I don't own the songs: Fur Elise, Turkish March, Eine Kleine Nachtmusic or Fairy Tail theme. You can find that last one on YouTube. The version with piano and violin is from Taylor Davis and Lara. A very nice song. SO I DON'T OWN IT!**

**I hope you liked it. Please review ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, this chapter is finished really quickly. So here it is... **

**I don't own inazuma eleven or it's characters(sounds familiar right?). I do own my OC and the plot... You know what? I get tired of writing the same intro... so I'm going to quit those parts...**

**Enjoy**

Kyono's Pov

_Wow, I didn't knew that so many people liked to see this... Wow. _I thought as I looked at the kids inside the classroom and there were even kids looking through the window's. The classroom was quite big, had a stage and was painted in bright colors. I was really happy.

"You are pretty good at playing violin and piano. I think I got some competition here. My name is Subaru Akeno." Subaru winked at me. Subaru held out his hand for a handshake.

"Maybe. But I hope we can be friends and rivals at the same time. I'm Kyono Sayaka." I said while taking his hand. I looked again at all the people who were watching us. I met Gouenji's eyes and smiled. He smiled back. _Maybe he was right. I shouldn't care that people want me to stop. I want to play soccer. But I want to protect my family. He has to understand that right?_ I didn't notice that I was staring at him. I snapped back from my thoughts when Subaru snapped his fingers before my face.

"Hey, stop staring. You're scaring me." He laughed when I blinked a couple of times before I came to my sentences.

"Okay, everyone. Back to your club activities, yes!" Nanamika-san shouted to everyone who was inside the classroom who didn't belong here. I let go of Subaru's hand and everybody walked away to their own club activities.

**After school**

I saw Rai training with the athletics club and waved at him. One of his team mates saw it and let Rai know that I stood there.

"Hey, bro! Ready to go home?" I asked from a distance. "Or are you staying here and keep training?"

"Hey hey little sis!" He waved back. _He looks so happy. But I know he misses soccer as much as I do. _I thought by myself. "Well, after training I'm going out with those guys to some pub here. So I can't go back home with you today!" he responded pointing to the guys from the athletics club. I thought about what happened yesterday: coming home with a black eye and torn clothes. And a little drunk

"I'm fine with it. But do me a favor. Don't get to drunk. Remember what happened yesterday?" _of course he doesn't remember... _I thought. "Oh yeah! Don't lose your keys again!"

"Yes yes, I know: I was drunk but just a little bit. And I promise I don't get into fights... today..." He looked annoyed._ Just like when he talks to mom and she tells him what to do and what not. Just a little kid._"Oh and MOM? Should I be home before midnight?" He asked sarcastic. I heard the others laughing a bit and I decided to play along.

"Oh sweetheart, if you lose your keys, than yes, you need to be home before midnight. I won't open the door after midnight." I responded sounding like our mother. The guys laughed even louder now and I laughed with them and Rai didn't know how to react anymore and just walked away. I waved for a last time and turned around and walked away.

I found myself walking to the soccer club house and turned around. _Why am I walking over here? I don't have anything to do here. _I had luck that I didn't run into anyone. The school ground was completely empty. Well, not completely. Some kids were talking a bit and a teacher was running to his car.

When I stood in front of the school gates I hesitated a bit. _If I go right, I will be faster at home but I then I have to pass the river bank. And there is that soccer field. Maybe they are training there and I don't want to run into them. What if I can't hold back anymore and started playing with them. Will they recognize me then? I mean, it is only a matter of time right?_

_But if I go left, I will take longer to get home, but I don't have to get pass the soccer field. But I have to pass a scary part of the city... _I was deep in thoughts when someone grabbed my shoulders.

"AHH!" I yelled and turned to my left. I was well aware that everyone was staring at me. But I didn't care. I saw Natsumi jump back at my scream. And then we both burst out laughing. "Geesh, Natsumi. You should stop scaring me like that! I almost got a heart attack!" I said/yelled laughing. She couldn't even respond properly.

"I-I... hahaha didn't... mean... to... hahahaha." She couldn't even finish here sentence. "S-Sorry... hahahahaha."

When we finished laughing the conversation became more serious.

"So how was your first day? It's a nice school isn't it? Natsumi souned very curious about this. "Did you make some friends? Do you like the music club? Where is Rai? Isn't he walking home with you?"

" Ho ho, stop all those questions." I chuckled. "I like the school and today was very fun. Wait, how do you know I entered the music club? Oh never mind, I told you that I wanted to enter the music club... I forget a lot nowadays." I felt like hitting my head against the wall. "And Rai is going out with some guys from the athletics club. So that's why."

"aha, so he wanted to join that club. It's a nice club... very nice people but a very strict trainer." W_ell, he wanted to join the soccer club. But that would betray us._ I thought. "So which way are you going. I'm going left. My house is just a block from here."_ So I'm going right. _

"Uh, I need to go right. It's the quickest way to my house." I said while slowly turning around. _I want to be her friend but I don't want her to know who I am, yet. _"Bye Natsumi, see you tomorrow!" I waved at her while walking away.

"Okay, be save! See you tomorrow!" She walked to the car that was waiting for her. _Wait, when did that car came here? And she told me that she lived close by right? Oh well I don't really care anyway._ I thought as I saw the car drive away.

I was standing at the other side of the river. If I looked right I saw a bridge but I saw the guys from the soccer club training at the field across the river. But I didn't want to turn around and walk all the way back, so I took a deep breath and walked across the bridge. The whole way I was looking at them and as expected they were amazing. I saw Kidou pass to Sakuma who passed to Gouenji and shot the ball into the net. At the same time I saw Kazemaru, Tsunami, and Kabeyama work on a new technique. Fudou, Genda Shawn were drinking water. Midorikawa and a guy who I recognized as Hiroto were training for them selves.

I at the end of the bridge to watch their training and it looked pretty intense. I almost gave in and wanted to run up the field and starting playing with them. _No! Don't lose control. You are doing great. Just keep walking and if they ask you to play with them, just say no thank you. It isn't that hard right?_ Oh boy was I wrong...

Just when I wanted to walk away I was spotted. "Oi! Kyono!" Oh no, not him, not now. It was Endou. He happily waved at me. I met Gouenji's eyes and he smiled at me. Inviting me to come to the field and playing soccer, just as I wanted to. I forced a smile and waved back. "We saw you playing piano and violin today at school. You were amazing. Since when do you play that?" Endou sounded almost to enthusiastic and everyone seat dropped.

"Ehm, hey. Did you really think I was amazing? Thank you. But Subaru was also really good." I said while scratching my head. "I play piano since I was like three years old and violin since I was six years old." _Oh shit! I hope I didn't reveal to much here. Probably not..._

"So, do you want to play soccer today?" Endou's hopeful eyes hurt my eyes. It was so adorable and sad at the same time. Sad because I wanted to play but couldn't. I shot Gouenji a look but his eyes stood very serious, like he wanted to tell me to say yes to the offer. I sighed and decided to gave in.

"Yeah sure. Why not." I sounded happier than I expected to sound. Everyone was exited and ran on the field. Gouenji walked to me, patted my shoulder and gave me an encouraging smile before walking away. I smiled and walked over to Kidou.

"At what position did you play before you stopped?" Kidou asked looking at me curiously. The only thing I thought about was what will happen if they find out.

"Eh, I was a forward. The best of the team." I said. "But I can play as a midfielder too." For some reason, he didn't look surprised. Just a neutral face with a little smile on his face. _Shit! Was this to much already? _"Please go easy on me! It's been a while since I played soccer." I said to the whole team. Of course they don't need to go easy on me. Playing soccer is just like riding a bike: you don't forget how to do that either. _Oh please Gouenji, don't let me reveal the real me. _Was the only thought that crossed my mind as Kidou passed the ball to me. I dribbled over to the other side of the field.

Gouenji ran up to me but I dodged him easily and I saw Sakuma and Kazemaru running to me trying to steal the ball away from me. I passed to Kidou. Kidou passed to Fudou. Fudou ran further and I caught up to him and he passed the ball to me. I've seen his play style and little did I know what had to come. As expected he shot the ball rather hard to me but I just ran a little further away from him so the ball lost speed.

"Good move there Kyono!" Endou shouted. I ignored him and ran further. Shawn came up to me and used his Snow Angel move. I smiled and passed to Sakuma just on time. Shawn looked surprised and I ran past him. Sakuma passed the ball back to me.

"Wow, she is really good. Why should we go easy on her?" I heard Tsunami and Hiroto talk a little. However, that was the only thing I heard because I focused on the game.

And I was through the defense. I hesitated a bit if I should shoot or not.

"Come on Kyono shoot!" Endou shouted and I stopped thinking and shot the ball with an immense speed. I didn't use a special technique. The ball went so fast that Genda didn't had time to react.

For one minute (it seemed more like an hour) everyone was silent. I cursed myself for being reckless. I didn't saw anything for a moment but when everyone was cheering and running to me I came back to my sentences.

"Wow, you are pretty good. And you asked us to go easy on you. You should go easy on us!" Endou said cheering and all happy. "I still don't know why you stopped. Sure, we know that you are doing more sports! But why dropping soccer?! You are amazing!" He jumped up and down like a kangaroo. It looked quite funny.

I laughed a bit. "I stopped soccer because I liked three other sports better." I said forcing a smile. I looked at the team members and my eyes met Gouenji's. He smiled. Not with cold eyes. No, more warm, happy and caring eyes. I smiled back.

"What other sports did you do then?" Kidou bumped in. I didn't expect that question. I looked at him with a little bit of surprise. _What is he thinking? Does he know who I am? Does he just wants confirmation? _Everyone was staring at me and I got a little uncomfortable.

"Eh well, I practice Kali. That is an Philippine martial arts that contents fighting with swords, knives and wooden sticks. Also defending bare handed. I do that for like five years now and it is really fun. I ride horse. I have my own horse nearby at a riding school. I do that since I was 5 years old. And I dance every Saturday and Wednesday, Kali every Friday and Tuesday and horse riding every other day. And soccer was just to much." I said it like it all made sense. _I actually dropped dancing like four years ago. _I thought. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. I got that, there aren't many girls who love fighting. However it was my moms idea so that I can protect myself if something happened. That was the only thing I was grateful for my mom.

"You don't look like you like fighting." Kidou responded. "More like a celebrity to me." I couldn't see his eyes but his eyebrows stood quite serious. However, his voice sounded amusing. _That is so not like him..._ I pretended that I didn't heard the last sentence. Just when Gouenji wanted to say something my phone rang. Everybody looked at my school bag. My ring-tone was the song Highway to hell from AC/DC.

"Nice ring-tone. AC/DC right?" Fudou said picking up my school bag. I snatched the bag out of his hands and started to look for my phone. "Hey! I was looking. It's not nice to grab something when they are looking at it."

"Yeah I know. I'm a total bitch." I said still looking for my phone. _Come here you. Come to mommy._ "Yes, finally. Oh look, it's my brother. Oh please don't be in trouble." I begged. "If I got 1 yen for every time my brother came into trouble: I would be a millionaire by now." I looked at the team, "Sorry. I need to answer this call." I walked away a little.  
"Hey bro, what's up? YOU WHAT!?" I yelled. Everyone was horrified. I apologized and continued the conversation. "What did you do? Okay. WHY did you do that? Wait, wait. Let me see if I get it: You lost your keys, again. Your friends brought you home, again. But I wasn't their yet, so you guys climbed to the second floor because that's our floor. The neighbors thought that you were a burglar and called the police." I heard Fudou chuckling. I shot a glare at him and he shut up right away. "And you want me to get you out of there and explain the situation. Anything else? Maybe I need to bring a gun, my swords, kitchen knives?" I said laughing. " Alright, alright sorry. I'm coming. Bye." I hang up and put my phone back into my school bag. When I turned around, everyone was staring at me like they wanted and explanation for what just happened.

"So, how's your brother?" Tsunami asked after a while and everybody sweat dropped. "What? Don't you think this is a little awkward? Well, I do." He was right. This was a little awkward.

"Well I need to go. You know what just happened so I don't need to tell you. See ya!" I said before. I looked at Gouenji for a last time and he smiled. I smiled back and before anyone could say a thing I ran away. _Why does he smiles so much to me? And what is this feeling? Oh well, I mustn't pay to much attention at it._

* * *

**Hehe, this was another chapter. And I think I really get a hang it... oh well. I do not own Highway to Hell. It's from AC/DC. I took a little research to the sport Kali. everything that I wrote down hear is completely true. hey psst: I do that sport... just saying.  
****Kyono likes Gouenji?**

**Kyono: O-Oi!**

**Gouenji: …**

**please review if you like it or not :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone,**

**I really love that I have followers (I didn't thought that). 3**

**I looked over the chapters and realized that I took 4 chapters for 2 days. If I keep doing that, I will never finish it. So I will doing time skip every now and then. And I'm sorry if my English isn't so good. Please enjoy 3**

* * *

So a few weeks passed and nothing happened. Well nothing except that Rai thought he was funny. Remember when Rai said he was at the police station? Well this is what actually happened.

**Flashback**

_"Well I need to go. You know what just happened so I don't need to tell you. See ya!" _

_When I turned the corner someone grabbed my shoulder and I almost screamed the hell out of me and was ready to beat the person to death if he tried something. But the person put his hand on my mouth so I couldn't scream. I was terrified until I saw who it was: Rai. I glared at him and he pulled his hand away. _

"_What are you doing?" I was furious._

"_What am I doing? What are you doing?! You are supposed to keep our secret a secret." Responded Rai, he sounded very furious too, I thought. "I saw you playing soccer. And I'm sure that someone over there knows who you are. I may be your brother but I'm also your guardian. Don't forget that. If anything happens to you, our parents, sister and your coach are going to kill me and then you!" When he saw that I looked sad, his eyes softened._

"_I'm sorry." I whispered. "I couldn't resist it anymore. I didn't play soccer for almost a year. I was so happy that I could play again. Even if it was only for a moment." I continued looking down and Rai softened his grip on my shoulders._

"_Alright, I understand. But promise me one thing." I looked up with watery eyes. "I allow you to play soccer but only on the school grounds so that no one of the government or the media can see you play. You understand? And you are going to tell the coach everything. Do those guys know that you are from the Elite Team?" He looked so serious. I wasn't used to that. I could only nod. _

"_Only Gouenji knows. But I think that someone else knows. And I have a question." Rai nodded. "Why did you pretend that you were at the police station when you could just come to me?" I asked softly. _

"_Eh, yeah, well. This way I was sure that you would come directly. And it's payback for calling me a lazy fool." Rai scratched his head. "Never mind. Now let's go home, I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" His complete attitude changed. From a protective brother to someone who only thinks of food. I chuckled and we walked home._

**End flashback**

So here I am, training with the soccer club. I quited the music club and joined the soccer club. It was a bit of trouble first. Well because I'm the first girl. Apart from the managers. Everybody was nice to me. But sometimes I got into an argument with Fudou and then some of the team had to break us apart. It was nice but I missed everyone from the Elite Team.

"Alright everybody, time for a break! We made some snacks. You deserve it!" Natsumi was also a manager. "Don't forget to wash your hands!" She said when everybody wanted to grab a snack.

"ahh! We are hungry!" everyone sighed and went to the bathroom to wash their hands. When we came back Gouenji walked up to me and Kidou walked behind him.

"We need to talk." Gouenji spoke with his usual serious face. I looked at the rest of the team and saw everybody already eating. So nobody was paying attention to us.

"Alright. What is it?" Kidou looked surprised by my reaction, but Gouenji stayed calm.

"I told Kidou that you are one of the Elite Soccer Players." He told me carefull. He seemed to expect that I would be angry but I wasn't. _I thought that Kidou would find out sooner or later. I'm happy that not the whole team knows._ _That could be troublesome._ "Hey, are you listening?"

"Uh, yes I am. Kidou? You won't tell anyone right? I want to tell them myself if I'm ready. Oh, and I had a thought that you already knew something.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I agree that you need to tell the team at some point that you are an Elite Soccer Player." I was happy that Kidou agreed with me. "And I suspected something when you started playing soccer and those thoughts were confirmed when you talked about what kind of sports you do/did."

I wasn't surprised that someone would find out, but that someone would find out so quickly, I didn't expect that.

We talked about it for some more minutes. Until Aki gathered us all together.

"Well, since it is almost Halloween, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Haruna, me and Megane thought about doing something. Like a party or-"

"A test of courage." Fudou jumped in.

"Oh I like that. You know, like staying at school or a haunted house for a night and scare the shit out of each other!" I was already exited thinking about it. I wanted to see the look on Fudou's face when I scared him. I bet it would be priceless!

"Yeah, sounds interesting. We should vote." Tsunami suggested. Everyone started to talk about it and some of them were very exited

"Maybe we should think about the managers for a moment. I bet they would be to scared to walk in school or a haunted house." Fudou said with a grin looking at the managers who's faces were turning pink.

"N-no, w-we are f-fine. It sounds like fun to me." Fuyuka said trying to let her voice sound steady. It wasn't working.

So after everyone voted. 13 people voted for the test of courage. Only Natsumi, Megane an Kabeyama didn't like it.

"Okay, with that being said: let's talk about the rules and when and were we will be doing this test of courage." I decided to be the one who organize this event. No one said anything so I just continued. "Is anyone against the idea to keep that test on the night of Halloween?" They all shook their head. "Great. So now the place: school or a haunted house?" I was not so shocked that everyone voted for school. Well not everyone, Fudou voted for a haunted house.

After we talked about the rules we came up with 5.

"Okay, so these are the rules. 1) we are going in every few minutes in pairs. Otherwise you will be ending up in a corner crying or something. 2) you can scare another pair. Not the one you are in a pair with. 3) those who aren't going in, will keep a score. We are going to put camera's here and there so we know exactly who scares who. 4) if someone runs out of the school, the other has to go with him or her. And the last one 5) you can scare as much people as you want as often as you like. That isn't really a rule but it is fun! Oh and a last little thing: we are going to draw lots to see who will be pared up with who. Does everyone agree?"

Everyone seemed to agree with the rules. We were so exited about Halloween. No one thought about the training anymore. Just five minutes later everyone had a partner: Sakuma and Genda, Endou and Kidou, Kazemaru and Sameoka, Fudou and Tobitaka, Hiroto and Midorikawa, Fubuki and Kabeyama, me and Gouenji, Aki and Haruna. Natsumi, Fuyuka and Megane are staying behind. _Why am I so happy that I am pared up with Gouenji? _I thought and I felt my face getting warmer.

"Hey Kyono, do you have a fever?" Fuyuka looked at me with a worried expression.

"Huh? No no I'm fine. I'm fine. Just a little warm from training so hard hahahaha."

"Oh, okay. Don't work so hard then." Fuyuka smiled and handed me a towel.

**Gouenji's pov**

_Yes, I'm paired up with Kyono. Wait, why am I so happy about it? _I thought.

"Oi, Gouenji. Let's scare the hell out of them with Halloween. Okay?" Kyono waved at me and smiled happily. _She has such a sweet smile. Wait! Keep it together. She's your team mate and who know's when she has to go back to Canada. _

"Hey hey, Gouenji." Fudou laid a hand on my shoulder. "Do you like someone?" I felt my head heat up.

"W-what are you talking about?" I tried to let my voice sound steady. I hoped he didn't notice.

"You know what I'm talking about. You like Kyono right?" Fudou said still with the same grin on his face. I wanted to slap him but that would attract attention.

"I-I d-don't know what you are talking about." I said while turning around. I got the feeling that Fudou was still looking at me. _I hope he isn't planning anything. That would be something for Rika to do._ I thought.

"Hey Gouenji. Do you have a fever or something?" Kyono looked worried.

"No no, I'm fine. Come on we gotta keep training."

**That evening at the riverbank**

"Come on pass to me!" Kazemaru shouted and Kabeyama passed. "Nice pass!"

"Come on attack!" Endou shouted and I stole the ball from Kabeyama and ran to the goal.

"Bakunetsu screw!" And I shot the ball into the net.

"Nice one Gouenji! Okay everyone five minutes break time!"

"HAI!" Everyone walked to the side of the field to drink some water or eat something. Kyono walked home together with her brother. She told me and what she promised Rai. We understood but we had to make up an excuse for our coach and the team. I don't know how but they believed that she had to go to Kali every day, with her brother, after school. Just when we wanted to start with the training again I saw a little girl. She looked confused about what she is going to do. I don't know if I say that she is young but she doesn't look our age.

"Hey! Can we help you?" Endou shouted and waved at her.

The girl looked afraid but then smiled and walked to us. She looked a little like a doll: yellow dress that came to her knees, a white bolero vest, white stockings and black shoes. Her red hear up in a ponytail to the right and hold with a yellow bow. Her eyes were dark blue.

"Hello. Yes maybe you can help me. I'm looking for Kyono Sayaka, do you know her?" Her voice matched her clothing style: soft and sweet. She held her hand over her mouth but you could hear her fine. _How does she knows Kyono? Maybe she is one of her team mates? I've never seen her play on tv. _I thought. She saw that I looked at her and she looked to the ground.

"Oh? Do you know her?" Kidou asked carefully selecting his words like he was afraid that she would cry if anyone said something mean to her.

"Eh, yes I do. We know each other quite a long time."

"And are you looking for her?" Fudou lost his patience because she only answered the question that was asked her and nothing more.

"Oh, eh I just wanted to tell her something about family matters. Nothing important really."

"Well, she isn't here, but we are in the same class. Can tell her instead?" Aki came to stand beside the girl. "What is your name? My name is Kino Aki."

"Fukamizu. Fukamizu Emi. Nice to meet you Kino-san. Thank you for the offer but I want to tell her by myself please." Fukamizu smiled sweetly.

"Emi-chan?" Kyono stood a few steps behind Fukamizu. Fukamizu turned around and ran towards them.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in France right now?" Kyono sounded very happy.

**Kyono's pov**

_What is she doing here? Oh I haven't seen her for so long! _I was so happy that I couldn't speak anymore.

"Oh Sayaka-chan, I'm so happy to see you. I came here so save you from your grandma." Emi-chan said while looking up to me. I was a little longer than she.

"What do you mean with 'saving me from my grandma'? Is she going to visit us?" I responded. Everyone was listening so I was curious how this would turn out. "Can't we go somewhere else?"

"Oh, we can talk here. They may listen, I don't care. And yes, I'm supposed to be in France. But I ran into your parents there and I heard them talk about you and Rai-chan being alone for so long and your dad suggested to send your grandma to you." Emi-chan explained the whole thing so quick that I almost couldn't follow it anymore.

"Wait a moment, wait a moment. You two are talking way to fast!" Tsunami said hysterical. "What is this all about? Is your grandma that awful?" Emi-chan and me were looking at him like we said: _Duh! Are you even listening? _"Okay, I think that is a yes."

"My grandma, likes to get everything her way, if you don't do what she tells you, she gets depressed and starts feeling sorry for herself and I can't handle that. It drives me crazy." I explained to everyone and Emi-chan nodded in agreement. "Wait... why are you here and not my grandma?"

"Like I told you, your dad suggested to send your grandma and at that part I jumped in and said that I wanted to go instead of her. I told them that that old lady shouldn't travel anymore and they agreed to that. So here I am! And oh, eh, you are going to visit her someday. I had to tell you that." Emi-chan spoke fast but I could understand what she was saying.

"Alright, I understand. I suppose that you don't want to leave Japan. Do you have a place to live?"

"You are right, I don't want to leave yet. And my parents booked me a hotel room. So I will be living there for a couple of weeks."

"Instead of living in a hotel room, you can come live with me and Rai. We have an extra bedroom. That is the least I could do for you since you saved me and Rai from our grandma."

"Oi oi, you aren't forgetting us?" Fudou said looking with a grin and I could feel Emi-chan becoming uncomfortable now she knows that everyone was looking at us.

"No no of course not. Everyone this is Emi. We were on the same soccer team last year." I shut up immediately when I said that. "Then I moved here and she moved to France. Right Emi-chan?"

"Yeah?" She asked. I glared at her. "Yeah that's right." She said softly while looking at the ground.

"Well, it's late and I think you are tired from sitting on the plane for that long. Come on we are going home. I think Rai is already their. I hope he didn't lost his keys again." I waved at the guys and turned around and started walking.

"Again? Eh, bye everyone." Emi-chan bowed and smiled. Then she followed me home.

"Yeah, since we came here he lost his keys like three times." I laughed and Emi-chan laughed with me.

"Typical Rai."

**Gouenji's pov**

"What just happened?" Endou said a little confused. "Her whole attitude changed within a second."

"I think that there is going to be one extra member of the soccer club. A manager maybe?" Sakuma said. All the time he was looking at Fukamizu with slight blush on his cheeks. So were Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Midorikawa and Sameoka. _Who could blame them: she was cute. Not that cute, I mean, Kyono is cuter. Wait, what am I saying? _I thought and I shook my head.

"Come on guys stop thinking and start training. That's why we are here!" Haruna said clapping in her hands to attract the attention of everyone.

"She is right, break time is over!" Aki jumped in. And with that everyone started training again.

"Hey Gouenji could Fukamizu be one of the Elite Soccer Players?" Kidou whispered to me when we walked to the soccer field.

"I think so. I believe that France has an Elite Player and they know each other. However, I've never seen her play with the team. Maybe she was a reserve?" I was thinking out loud.

"Oi, don't think to much and come over here we have a new technique in mind and we need you two!" Sakuma shouted and we ran over them to discuss it.

* * *

**Oh everyone this was it for this time. I seriously need to over think the names of my OC's those names are so damn hard to remember. Every time I need to scroll up to see how you spell the name. I don't know why but I felt like writing chapters about Halloween, in the middle of February. I'm weird.**

**Please Review 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone it's been a while. Want to know know why? Well, I almost finished this chapter but I deleted the chapter by mistake and I didn't feel like it to write it again XP. And I'm so sorry for not updating my other story, I don't know how to go on with it... (sigh). I hope you like my OC's in this story. **

**Emi-chan: Yay, I appeared! I'm so happy. **

**Fudou: Why, this is just a crappy fanfic, and not about me! WHY?**

**Sayaka: Be happy that you are in this one. And don't make her cry!**

**Fudou: How am I going to make her cry? I wasn't yelling at Fukamizu.**

**Sayaka: I was talking about Author-san! Look, she is crying.**

**Me: *cries* Fudou-kun is mean to me! **

**Emi-chan: *cries too* I don't know why I am crying...**

**Gouenji: Please stop it... all of you. This isn't going anywhere and Author-san has to do the discleamer. You didn't do that in the last chapter.**

**Me: I-I know. P-p-p-please do i-it for me?**

**Gouenji: Fine... Author-san doesn't own inazuma eleven or the characters. She does own her OC's and the plot.**

**Me: Thank you for calling me Author-san. It makes me happy.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

It's been a while since I last saw Emi-chan. She joined the soccer team as one of the managers and everyone seems to like her, especially Sakuma. They asked Emi-chan to join the test of courage on Halloween night and she said okay. I wonder why, I mean she is afraid of everything: the dark, closing her eyes in the shower, afraid of turning her back to the door when she is in bed, closing the door at night because it would be to dark, flying( they once had half an hour delay because she was afraid to step into the plane), she doesn't like horror or thriller music and movies. She can't sleep for like three days if she sees a horror movie. She doesn't like when people yell at her, it makes her cry. Afraid of heights, afraid of pointed objects, afraid of getting stuck. She is afraid of spiders, snakes, large dogs, clowns and she gets paranoid very easily. _Probably group pressure. She can't handle that very well either._ I sighed and I took a sip of my water. I looked worried at Emi-chan who was chatting with Haruna. _I hope she will be alright. _Emi-chan noticed that I was looking at her and walked towards me.

"Is everything alright? You look worried..." Emi-chan looked at me with her usual sweet smile. "Are you worried about me? You know you don't have to. Sakuma and Genda asked me if I wanted to be paired up with them, remember? So I will be okay."

"Yeah I know. You are like a little sister for me, so that's why I'm worried. I mean your afraid of everything you know." I said with a sarcastic tone. She looked offended. That made me laugh, her offended face it quite funny.

"I'm not afraid of everything. I'm afraid of many things, I agree. But not everything." Emi-chan said while raising an eyebrow and I took another sip of my water. She pulled the bottle out of my hands. "And you have drunk enough. Go back training." And she walked away. _She sounds like my mother if she talks like that... So this is what Rai meant when he said I sound like mom... It's very annoying indeed._ I thought and walked back to the field and started practicing shoots.

Gouenji shot a ball to genda. Genda used his Drill Smasher but Gouenji broke through the technique. _Gouenji looks kinda cool while shooting, maybe even sexy..._ I quickly shook my head and pouched the thought away.

"Genda! Don't forget to keep your center low, and make yourself heavy! That way you can stop any shoot!" Emi-chan yelled from the side of the field. Genda looked a little surprised that she knows how you can stop a shoot like that. I chuckled.

"Eh, hai. I will try!"

"Don't try. Just do it!" She sounded a little irritated. Genda nodded and Gouenji shot again. Genda tried to stop the shot with Drill Smasher but I failed again. Everyone stopped training to see what was going on. "You are not listening!" She walked over to Genda. Genda was like two and a half head taller than her, but he looked scared when she was so serious. I couldn't hear what she was saying but when he tried to say something she just looked at him like she wanted to say: I dare you. So he closed his mouth and listened to her advice. Emi-chan walked of the field.

"Say Kyono. Emi is quite, how do you say it: scary. Is she always like that when it comes to soccer?Yesterday she was so shy and sweet." Tsunami walked up to me. They all looked very surprised by her out burst just a second ago.

" Yup, she is always like that. When we were in the same team, she was the keeper. So she knows a lot about saving a shot." I said. I didn't tell them that she was in the Elite Soccer Player team.

"EHH?! She is a goalkeeper? That little girl? Are you sure?" Sameoka came stand with us.

"Yes, she is. I know it seems a bit weird. That's what we thought when we first met her. Our team mates first didn't like her because she was so quiet and awkward. But when she is playing soccer she is so focused on perfection, that it is just creepy. Kinda funny right?" I laughed and went back training.

"Gouenji, shoot again! I'm sure Genda is able to stop it now!" Gouenji nodded and shot again. Genda was indeed able to stop it this time. He sighed. Probably happy that Emi-chan isn't going to yell at him again.

We kept training until 6pm. We had to prepare for the test of courage. We got permission from the school principle to keep the test of courage in our school. So when school ended we hung cameras in the school so that we know the score. Emi-chan and me were going home. We had already chosen our costumes: I was going as Sachiko Shinozaki from corpe party. I put on a wig and a ripped red dress. Emi-chan is very good with monster make-up, so her face looked like an actual skeleton. Her dress looked like that from a murdered bride with red paint all over it. It looked just like blood. If it wasn't so bright here, I'm sure I would have freaked out. Her red hair was on her shoulders and very messy.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? I'm sure it is going to be fun." Emi-chan asked Rai. I knew he didn't like Halloween so I chuckled a little.

"I'm sure. I don't like Halloween."

"Oh come on. Admit it, you're just afraid aren't you?" I stood behind Emi-chan and crossed my arms.

"W-what are you talking about? Of course I'm not afraid. What would I be afraid of? And by the way I have plans tonight so I can't even go." His face became a little red and I was surprised by it. I've never seen him like that.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat. I was only joking." I said as I walked to the front door with Emi-chan.

The whole time, I had a feeling we were being watched. I looked at Emi-chan because she always notice these things. But she didn't seem to notice if someone was following us, so I just let it be. _Probably my imagination. _I thought._ I'm not going to ask Emi-chan if she notice anything because she would freak out. _

We walked through the forest because we would scare the shit out of people if we went on the road. Emi-chan looked quite nervous.

"Are you already scared? Don't look like that, you don't scare anyone with that kind of face you know." I tried to cheer her up but I don't think it worked really well. _Maybe she noticed?_ All she did was showing me a faint smile and a nod.

We weren't the first one to arrive. Fudou, Gouenji, Someoka, Endou, Kidou, Midorikawa, Hiroto, all the managers and Fubuki were already here. Some of them didn't see us coming so I walked really slow towards them so scare them. Gouenji and Fubuki saw us coming but kept their mouths shut.

"BOO!" Midorikawa jumped three feet in the air and screamed. Me, and Fudou laughed so hard that I was rolling down the ground and Fudou held his stomach and almost cried.

"P-please don't d-do that before w-we go in the s-school. I-it's very u-unprofessional y-you know..." Midorikawa said. He sounded very afraid. I patted him on his shoulder.

"Sorry man, it was just to easy. Nice costume by the way. Who are you supposed to be? Mike Wazowski from monsters inc? That costume is really not like the real thing you know."

"Is it really not scary? The girl who sold this to me said it was very scary... I want my money back!" We all sweat dropped and laughed. He was yelling at the sky.

"I think it is scary." Emi-chan said. She hasn't say a word since we came here. Someoka and Midorikawa were a bit shocked when she stood behind them.

"Emi-chan, sweety. You think everything is scary. Remember that night when you saw two yellow eyes outside and it turned out to be a black cat?" I said.

"But that wasn't my fault. Cats shouldn't be black. Especially at night." Emi-chan said.

"Yeah, I don't think it is ever going to happen that cats can change colors through the day and night." Hiroto said. "But I get what you mean. When it is dark, everything seems to be different."

I didn't look at the costumes yet. But when I looked around I saw the usual Halloween costumes: Gouenji was a vampire, Endou was a huge soccer ball, Someoka was a zombie, Fudou didn't put on a costume, Fubuki was a yeti. The managers were or witches or princesses. I always thought there was no difference between those. Kidou was a ghost. Nothing to be afraid of. But knowing Emi-chan, she would have a sore throat tomorrow from all the screaming. The school didn't look scary: all the windows were taped with black tape. _I hope it is scarier from the inside than from the outside. _I thought.

"Oh hey hey everyone. How are you?" Sakuma and Genda walked to us. Sakuma didn't have his eye patch so his eye was visible. Kind of creepy, that demon eye. But awesome too. Genda was dressed as Death. But it didn't match with his hair, so it was kind of funny. "Emi, you look... scary. Even though you don't like these kind of things right?" Sakuma asked. It took a while for Emi-chan to answer because she was staring at Sakuma's eye.

"Eh, well eh, yeah I don't like Halloween. But if you are participating you have to do it right." Emi-chan said serious. They were all a little surprised by what she said. Just like this afternoon she showed her serious side. Everybody knows this one little thing: Don't judge people by their appearance. Emi-chan was an excellent example for this. Cute and playful from the outside, dark and serious from the inside.

"Okay... Oh by the way, who did your make up? Did Rai? He does seem the kind of guy who loves Halloween I think." Endou asked.

"No, he didn't." I said laughing. "He doesn't like Halloween. He won't even know what monster-make up is if it was written on his face."

"Did you do it?" Genda asked. I laughed even harder.

"Just like I said: If you do something, do it right." Emi-chan sounded irritated. They looked at me with eyes like cups.

"That's right, Emi-chan knows how to deal with monster-make up." I was still laughing and everybody laughed with me.

30 minutes later everybody was at school and ready for the test. I saw Emi-chan sighing and Sakuma and Genda tried to comfort her.

"Oh Fudou? If you make her cry, I will break your bones. All of them." I shot a death glare at him but he didn't seem to buy it. He snickered and walked away.

"You worry to much. Emi will be fine. She is with Genda and Sakuma."I didn't need to turn around to know who it was so I smiled. I nodded and turned around. Gouenji stood behind me and smiled. _I love that smile. Wait wait. No, don't fall for him. _We walked back to the group so we could get started.

The first pair to get into the school were Fudou and Tobitaka. After two minutes Gouenji and I had to go. When we got into the long hallway the door behind us closed. We decided to go to a classroom to think of a plan to scare people.

"What if I play something scary on the piano in the music clubroom and when they come to look we scare them." I suggested

"Okay, but how can you scare them when you are playing the piano."

"We can make it look like a ghost is playing or something." I looked around and saw two chalkboard erasers on one of the desks. "And I know exactly how we can make it believable." I smiled devilish.

_**Someone's P.O.V**_

"I can't hear what they are saying. Haruna, can you hear?" Aki, Haruna and Natsumi were staring at one of the monitors in the soccer clubroom looking at Gouenji and Kyono.

"No I can't they whisper to soft. Yuck, what's with that smile on Kyono's face. It is scary." Haruna said. She looked at the stopwatch and saw that it was time for the next pair to go in. "Kabeyama, Fubuki! It's your turn. And don't forget: if one of you runs back the other has to follow. Good luck."

Kabeyama and Fubuki walked in school with Fubuki ahead and Kabeyama right behind him. "S-s-say Fubuki. D-d-do you t-t-think that Fudou and Tobitaka are c-c-close by?"

"Maybe. Are you scared?"

"What no, maybe... yes. But aren't you scared?"

"A little. But it is dark so I can understand why you are scared." Fubuki stood still when he saw something move in a corner. Kabeyama clashed into Fubuki. "Did you see that?"

"S-s-see w-w-w-what?" He asked shaking.

"I thought I saw something there in that corner." Fubuki pointed to a corner close to the toilets. "Maybe it's Fudou and Tobitaka or Gouenji and Kyono. Let's go take a look. If we are lucky, we can scare them." He walked to the toilets. Kabeyama followed Fubuki still shaking. When Fubuki turned-

"WHAA!" Fudou jumped in. Fubuki was shocked and let out a yell, but not as loud as Kabeyama who jumped three feet in the air and wanted to run away. Fubuki hold him so he couldn't run away.

"Gouenji, did you hear that?" They looked around but didn't see anything. Gouenji and Kyono were busy preparing our plan to scare our team mates. She collected all the chalkboard erasers from the classrooms in this hallway and Gouenji worked on the candles we found in the music classroom. _Why do they have candles in the music clubroom? _Kyono thought.

"It sounded like Kabeyama. Maybe Fudou scared them. Or the other way around." Gouenji said while setting up the candles.

"Yeah. Hey can you help me with this blanket?"

"What are they doing with those blankets, candles and chalkboard erasers?" Aki wondered.

"I don't know but Fudou and Tobitaka scored a point by scaring Fubuki and Kabeyama." Haruna wrote it down on a paper. It was now time for the next pair. "Okay Emi, Genda and Sakuma. Are you ready?"

"No."

"Yes." Genda and Sakuma said in unison. "Come on Emi, it will be fun." Sakuma said.

"Yeah. And we will protect you, so don't worry." Genda patted her shoulder and gave her a seductive smile, but Emi didn't buy it so she smiled to Sakuma. The three of them got inside. Emi hold both of the boys tightly when the door closed.

_**Kyono's P.O.V**_

"Finally we are done. It was difficult to make this in the dark but we managed to do it." Isaid looking at the doll made of blankets, rope and pillows in front of the piano. "The only thing we need to do is put candles on, I play the piano and you have to smash those chalkboard erasers together so it will seem like fog or something."

"This will make some people scared. But I hope for Emi that we don't scare her." Gouenji picked up the bucked with chalkboard erasers and placed them near the piano.

"Yeah, I hope so. We put a lot of effort into this in a short amount of time. All we have to do is wait." I sat in a corner of the room. Gouenji sat beside me and watched her playing with my hair that was getting into my face. I cursed my hair for it. Gouenji smiled and helped me doing my wig right. When I saw his face so close to mine, I felt my face getting warmer and thanking God it was dark so he couldn't see it. When he was done, he sat back to look at my hair and then my eyes, smiling. I wanted to turn away but I couldn't. _Oh shit, don't give me that look. That smile is just perfect. _I thought.

"You're blushing." He touched my face and brushed my cheek. _Guess he can see it. Again: shit... _Gouenji leaned in. I didn't know what to do. I just closed my eyes and hold my breath. I could already feel his breath on my face. Just before I could feel his lips on mine he stopped. Before I could ask, I knew why he stopped: voices. There were people coming. I opened my eyes and noticed Gouenji's irritated face when he got up. "Well. That kind of ruined it. Come on." He held out his hand and helped me up. I walked to the piano while he grabbed the bin of chalkboard erasers he collected from other classrooms.

_**Someone's P.O.V**_

"Fubuki, do you think there is someone here? I don't like this feeling. Not at all." Kabeyama walked next to Fubuki this time.

"Maybe. We still haven't seen Kyono and Gouenji. And -" Fubuki wanted to add something when they both heard music. "Do you hear that?"

"Sounds like a piano. Kyono?" They decided to take a look in the music club room. When they got there the candles were on, there was smoke or was it fog and someone was playing the piano. "Hey, it is Kyono. Kyono what are you doing?"

"Yeah indeed. It's not really a good way to scare us you know. We walked into Fudou and Tobitaka." Fubuki said. He walked up to the piano. But when he got closer, he saw it wasn't Kyono. This girl had messy white hair, blue skin and no eyes? Fubuki stepped closer but the figure turned its head and looked at him with no expression. Fubuki fell backwards and Kabeyama turned around to run away but the door behind him closed. There was no way out. They ran to the window's but they wouldn't open. Not even a little. The creature stepped away from the piano and came closer.

"I-I-I-I don't t-t-t-t-think that i-i-i-i-is Kyono."

"Geesh, you think so?" The creature came closer until it stopped. She held out her hand and let out a scream from her mouth that was sewn together. The two boys screamed very loud. But just when Kabeyama was about to pass out, the light went on.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen your faces! It was priceless!" Kyono stepped back from the creature, who you could see clearly now. It was just a couple of blankets with a mop as wig. The blankets were hold together with rope and you could see the strings above the doll. "Isn't she beautiful? Gouenji and I made it in just a couple of minutes. It's quite ugly in the light, but very scary in the dark. And those candles made it complete." Gouenji stepped out of a dark corner in the room with the chalkboard erasers in his hands. He was also laughing.

"Wow. Gouenji, Kyono. That was amazing! Kabeyama are you alright?" Fubuki got up and helped Kabeyama up. "How did you come up with this kind of thing?"

"Well, we just walked through the school and ended up here. Since it wouldn't be very clever to just jump in front of people, we thought of a plan to scare you guys with something more Halloween like." Gouenji explained.

Kyono nodded in agreement. "Indeed, but I hoped Fudou and Tobitaka would come this way. I really wanted to see them scared hahahahaha." She walked to the piano and removed the doll and the candles. "But seeing you scared was also fun."

"I didn't like it. You really scared me!" Kabeyama shot back.

**Kyono's P.O.V**

"So you want to scare Fudou? Can we help? I want to take revenge for before." Fubuki asked. _This was not like him. _I thought.

"We didn't make a rule for that so I think it is okay. Lets go scare Fu-" I couldn't finish my sentence. A scream filled the classroom followed by shouting.

"What's going on? Who yelled?" Gouenji ran to the door and looked outside of the classroom to see if someone was there.

"It sounded like Emi-chan. The last time I heard her yelling like that was when we were swimming with Halloween. A scare figure stood behind her when she turned around. She fainted. Say Fubuki, did you two go in after us, or was it another pair?" I asked hoping it was the second choice.

"We got in after you two." I was wrong. Fubuki looked at the clock at the wall. "And by now the fourth pair is going in. Do you think maybe -" He stoppedtalking in realization.

"Let's go." We ran through the hallway's following the yelling of people arguing. We ended up in the kitchen after a few minutes running. Fudou, Sakuma and Genda were yelling at each other. Fudou hold a big carving knife. Genda had Sakuma's wrist so he wouldn't punch Fudou. I didn't see Emi-chan until I saw Tobitaka kneeling in front of Emi-chan. "What's going on? What happened? Fudou why are you holding a carving knife?" I ran to Emi-chan, kneeling next to Tobitaka. Emi-chan sat curled up in the corner wide eyed but not looking and shaking like a straw.

"I scared them with it. If you use your eyes, it is pretty obvious you know. And God, what were you scared!" He burst out in laughing but no one could laugh about it.

"You thought it was funny? Look at Emi! She isn't scared. She is terrified! Do you call that funny?!" Sakuma shouting again and Genda couldn't held him any longer. Gouenji saw it and grabbed his other wrist. "Let me go! I will kill him!" He yelled.

"And that is exactly the reason we won't let you go." Genda said. I stood up and walked over to Fudou who was leaning against the wall enjoining the view of Sakuma, Genda and Gouenji. I couldn't remember when I was so angry. Sakuma stopped yelling when he saw my face. Genda and Gouenji let go of Sakuma and Fudou's face became serious. I stood in front of him with a death glare that even Fudou looked a little scared. I raised my arm and made a fist. Somewhere behind me I heard someone saying something but I was to angry to pay attention. I smashed my fist against the wall just next to Fudou's face. There was a crack in the wall were my hand landed. Someone yelped. When I removed my hand Fudou looked at it. My hand wasn't even scratched.

"Remember when I said I will make you cry? That isn't even the worst I can do..." I said dangerous. For at least a minute, no one spoke. I looked Fudou in the eyes and saw that he was afraid of me. But that could also be mine imagination, because Fudou was grinning again. His eyes stood daring. Like he wanted to say: I dare you to try and make me cry.

"Oh really?" Fudou said like he didn't believe me. "What else could you possibly do than make me cry? Go to my house and haunt it? Or hiring a serial killer. Or are you going to cry hoping that I will feel guilty." I knew he was teasing me but I got angrier every second. I really wanted to punch him so hard, he would fly through the sealing. But then I thought about what my Kali sensei said to me once: _Don't fight out of rage. Fight out of defense. That way you will get the respect and trust from the people you love. _First I thought it was just a overload of crap. That I will get respect when I am the best fighter or something. Now I get what he meant. So I turned around and faced the three boys who just stood there not knowing what to do.

"I don't think we want to continue, so I'm taking Emi-chan outside so she can drink and maybe eat. I don't care what you are going to do." With that, I walked over to Emi-chan hoping she could stand and walk. Emi-chan stood up shaking and avoiding the eyes of a certain teal haired boy, who looked concerned. I ignored the rest of them except for Tobitaka. I thanked him for helping Emi-chan.

Once we were outside everyone came running at us and asking what went wrong, who screamed, why we were back so soon, etc. I answered them as short as possible so we could go home. They stopped asking since they saw I wasn't in the mood.

"Here, drink something." I said as I handed Emi-chan a glass of water. She smiled weakly and took a sip of her drink. "I'm going to call Rai so he can pick us up." I got my phone out of my pocket. And just when I wanted to take a call, my phone rang. I almost dropped my phone. "Rai? I just wanted to call you. Listen, can you-." My eyes widened when he interrupted me. "Are you kidding me? Serious? When? You tried it? Of course it won't fit you egg head! Yeah, yeah we're coming."

"What was that all about?" Gouenji asked me when I walked over to Emi-chan who was with Genda and Sakuma. They were trying to make her laugh. And it actually worked... a little.

"Apparently, my parents have send my grand piano to our new house because they thought I would miss it. But they didn't know it wouldn't fit through the door or the window's. And neither it wouldn't fit in my room, the living room, kitchen, Rai's room or my parents room." I sighed at the thought of my parents thinking. "So now I have to fix it. Has anyone room for a grand piano? Because I ain't sending it back." Everyone looked at each other.

"We can ask the principle. I know that he wanted another grand piano in the music room. So I think he will be quite happy about it." Natsumi said. I didn't like the idea of other people touching my piano but I guess it can't be helped.

"Alright. I will talk to the principle Monday. And for the time being, my piano can stand in the house of my neighbors." I helped Emi-chan up. I was thankful of Sakuma and Genda that they tried to make her laugh. The trembled less than a couple of minutes ago.

Sakuma and Gouenji insisted to take us home. They didn't have to, but they didn't want to hear about my complaining. So in the end, they sort of dragged us with them.

"Kyono, I want to ask you something." I looked at Sakuma who was facing forward. His expression was serious. "Are you two by any chance part of that Elite Soccer Team?" Gouenji, Emi-chan and I stiffened. "If that is true, than what you said about Emi moving to France and you moving to Canada must be a lie."

"Alright. I'll tell you the story. Emi-chan is from France and I'm from Canada. And we are indeed part of the Elite Soccer Team formed by the FFI Company after what happened with Alia Academy a few years ago. There are thirteen players in the team from each an other country. At first the UN didn't approve that some kids were protecting the world by playing soccer. But after a while they approved it and they choose thirteen countries to represent the soccer world. The countries that are involved are: Russia, America, England, China, Morocco, Australia, New Zealand, Italia, Spain, Norway, Sweden, France and Canada." I took a deep breath. Sakuma watched me and Gouenji encouraged me to continue. "There are a few conditions if a country wants to get involved. The country must have an airport, enough money, a certain numbers of inhabitants and of course a very good soccer player. It doesn't matter if it is a boy or a girl. The soccer player has to be at least thirteen years old and mustn't been on television or radio. Out of the publicity, for the safety of the soccer player. So that's why you never heard of us."

"Okay so that's why I never saw a game of you. But how does Gouenji know." Sakuma pointed to Gouenji. _Yeah, how does he know?_ I thought. I looked at him in confusion.

"I knew because my dad had a patient from China who was on vacation. He told me about it and I offered to help with the paperwork. I saw his name and what kind of work he did. Professional Soccer Player, was what it said. But I've never heard of him so I looked it up. I couldn't find it. I asked him about it and he told me the same thing you told us." Gouenji said looking at me. "I promised so nothing about it to anyone. And when I saw you playing soccer I had a suspicion." He then turned to Sakuma. "But how did you know?"

"Kidou told Genda and me."

The rest of the way to my house we walked in silence.

**I didn't plan to take so long. I apologize. :C. I don't own Inazuma Eleven or that Team. I don't even know if it exist. That would be awesome. I don't have any idea's for the next chapter but as you can see/read, I'm working on the length of the chapters. YAY I'm improving. I will have a lot of time now since my exams are over. All I have to do is waiting for the results. That is torturing... *sigh*. Please review :) and see you next chapter.**


End file.
